fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Amen Heqet
Amen Heqet '(アメン ヘケット Amen Heketto'') is a former Guild Ace of Salamander Song, who once stood superior to all other members within the confines of their old Guild Hall, he is one of the strongest known Vodou practitioners in the world, much due to serving beneath the light of a Wild King, the greatest of the Vodou Spirits. Amen is a man of his word, much because he fears the outcome if he does not stand according to it, as truth and promises are something his Loa Dra'Kul values greatly, it would not be beyond the reach of his Loa to punish him dearly for not keeping it. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Vodou 'Vodou '(ブードゥー Buudouu) is an ancient form of magic that blurs the line between magic and religion, it's practitioners sharing a strong bond with the spiritual realm and the powerful creatures that reside within. To be able and actively use this magic, the mage must form a connection with one of the spirits of the wild, also known as Loa, and they, in turn, must bestow the mage with an idol, an item through which they will channel the powers of the Loa. Should the idol be lost, destroyed, or removed from their person in any way, the mage will be left powerless. To practice this magic is to embrace chaos, to understand that nothing is within one's own control and that everything you do is by the Loa's good and fickle graces. Amen worked hard and diligently to acquire his idol, not feeling satisfied with the first best Loa, he aspired for the big dogs from the get go. Eventually bonding with the Wild King Dra'Kul, he received his relic, the Bow of Heavens. This magical artifact is what allows him to cast his Vodou spellwork. Should he ever part from it, he will be left without his magic. The bow serves the same purpose as any other relic, to collect and store worthy tributes for his deity within it, which can then be used to perform even stronger spellwork. Being the servant of the Wild King of Dra'Kul, even ascending to the status of Avatar, he can use his god's powers of Vampire Magic, Heavenly Body Magic and Lightning Magic to immobilize and ruthlessly strike down any foe. Some of the most basic spells can even be performed by him without costing him magic power, as he draws strength directly from his god rather than his own reserves. Whats more, he can perform spells at greater potency if he offers a tribute to his deity in exchange for that power. Some spells in his arsenal aren't simply pricy to his reserves, but it is required of him to make a tribute to the god in order to be performed at all, whether that be his offerings that he has stored or even something like blood or pieces of himself. Basic Spells * '''Chaos Bolt: * Chaos Shackles: * Chaos Lightning: * Chaos Stream: * Dispell: Advanced Spells * Meteor '(流星, ミーティア, ''Mītia): Amen's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Amen assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Under ordinary circumstances, a special suit would be worn under his clothes in order to better utilize and perform this spell, but with it being made and bound by the might and influcence of Dra'Kul, that is not necessary to him. ** '''Comet Crash: Comet Crash is a daughter spell born from Meteor. Comet Crash allows Amen to gather greater amounts of Heavenly Body Magic around either his feet or hands to deliver even more powerful blows to his foes. While it can not trully compare to most of his other spells, it still stands as one of his most abundantly used and versatile spells. * Grand Chariot(七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario): While in the air, Amen places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor, though this could very well be an exageration on the grand whole, Amen's spellwork with this particular spell does not only rival a meteor, but just about surpasses it. ** Draco: Draco is an enchanced version of the Grand Chariot, developed and perfected by Amen himself. To perform Draco, Amen will perform a number of fourteen different hand signs in rapid succession and then form his hands into devil horns and connect them in front of his face. Fourteen signs will then appear behind him in the shape of the Draco constelation which will fire magical meteors towards Amen's target(s). The resulting rain of meteors is a tremendous sight to behold. The projectiles fired from Draco or twice the numbers and by far surpasses the Grand Chariot in potency. * Corvus: Amen summons a bolt of light in his hands which he forms into the shape of a crow that can reach for long distances, faster than a bullet, and deal mediocre damage. However, the real beauty with this spell is that the further it travels, the more powerful it becomes. * Stellar Weight: Amen will cup his hands together, gathering a great amount of stellar energies in them which he will then thrust forward to launch them, sending the orb at great speeds towards his foe. The one's struck by this spell will find themselves experiencing heightened pressure, slowing them down and limiting their physical capabilities, such as speed and strength. * Orion: Orion functions much like a thought projection. This spell allows Amen to generate a great amount of stellar energies to create a being with a similar frame to Amen, but with no distinguishable features as the whole body is nothing more than an endless vortex of galactic energies and constellations. This copy of Amen can perform all of Amen's Heavenly Body spells, though with weaker results from it. The stellar copy is ever so slightly weaker physically than the real Amen as well. While capable of dealing a tremendous amount of damage through it's physical prowess alone, the copy can easily be destroyed by a mere five strikes, almost despite whatever amount of damage those strikes deal. * Altairis (暗黒の楽園, アルテアリス, Arutearisu):The user crosses their arms above their head to begin casting the spell. As they prepare to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards them, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. The user then unleashes the orb towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush the opponent. Its nature is comparable to a black hole, due to its incredible pull on the surrounding materials, people, and light ** Capella: (カペラ, Kapera): Capella is an empowered version of the Altairis spell. This spell travels faster, delivers heavier damage and has a small chance of exploding upon impact thus damaging nearby opponents as well. The spell takes the form of a golden orb with two rings of concentrated stellar energies that spin at increadible speeds. ** Sirius '(てんろうせい, ''Tenrousei): Sirius is an empowered version of the '''Altairis spell which Amen invented himself and decided to name it after the brightest star in th sky. Even faster and more powerful than Capella, Sirius takes the form of a blindingly white shining orb which constantly spouts out lesser waves of stellar energies that can damage anyone who is within a two meter radius of the orb. Upon impact, this spell will implode, crushing the opponent that was struck with immense gravitational forces and then unleash all that power outwards, affecting a 20 meter radius. Master Spells * True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema: * True Heavenly Body Magic: Skoll & Hati: * Red Lightning Style: Thundercrash: Ocean Kirin Cleanser Magic 'Kirin Cleanser Magic '(キリン クレンザー マジック Kirin Kurenzā Mahō) is an Ancient and Caster Type Magic, created for the purpose of helping Kirin's break free of the corruption within. As the Kirins are one of the most, if not the most, empathic creatures walking upon the face of the earth, it makes them vulnerable to the influence of mind tainting magics and spiritual possession. As such, Kirin Cleanser Magic was designed by mortals in order to purge them of their wickedness and mend their wounds. This magic can be merged with another form of magic in order to shape a new form of magic, which is what was by Amen in order to amplify his Water Magic. By joining his Kirin Cleanser Magic with his Water Magic, he not only created a new magic for him to use, it provided him a sudden burst and improvement of magical potency. Basic Spells Advanced Spells Quotes Trivia Category:Males Category:Legal Mages Category:Former Dark Mages Category:Ten Wizard Saints